lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
This creppy doll I had
Few years ago I got a present from my uncle right afther his friends wedding. While I was playing with my present (which is a doll) I didn't like it very much I only like dolls that are pretty like Barbie's. I notice that... The doll always stares at me even when I slant it it moves it's eyes and looks at me that scared the crap out if me... I didn't want to tell my parents about this doll because they won't believe me if I do. So I put the doll on my craft table. A few days later my grandma came to my house. She came to me room picked up the doll and said, " what a cute doll you have there". I walked next to my grandma and the doll started staring at me... I was like wtf. Then I said to my grandma, " we'll you see grandma this doll is kind of creeping me out so can you go ahead and like put it back on my craft table?". Well she did put it back facing me and the doll looking at me... Once a few hours later... My grandma came home, "FINALLY". I thought to myself. Then a few minutes later I TOOK MY SCREW DRIVER AND STARTED STABBING THE DOLLS FACE JUST TO GET THE EYES OUT... .-. Well... It didn't work that well the eyes didn't come out. Crap. Well I did have a lot of tools in my under my craft desk so I used alcohol instead >.< it ruined the Dolly's eye and I threw it out the window with my goddamn bare hands.-. And I never saw the doll again Vastly Improved Version A few years ago I got a present from my uncle right after his friend's wedding. While I was playing with my present (which is a doll), I didn't like it very much. I only like dolls that are pretty like Barbie's. I notice that... The doll always stares at me even when I slant it... it moves its eyes and looks at me. That scared the crap out if me... I didn't want to tell my parents about this doll because they won't believe me if I do. So I put the doll on my craft table. A few days later my grandma came to my house. She came to me room, picked up the doll and said, "What a cute doll you have there." I walked next to my grandma and the doll started staring at me... I was like, "Wtf." My grandma was surprised at my firm grasp of internet language. Then I said to my grandma, "Well, you see grandma, this doll is kind of creeping me out so can you go ahead and like put it back on my craft table? And also buy me a Barbie? Because Barbies are fucking awesome, bitch." Well she did put it back and the doll kept on looking at me like it was a pervert... A few hours later... My grandma came home. "FINALLY, THE BITCH IS BACK," I thought to myself. Then a few minutes later I took my screwdriver and stabbed the doll in the face like a total idiot... Well... It didn't work that well. The eyes didn't come out. Crap. Well I did have a lot of tools in my under my craft desk so I used alcohol instead. It ruined the Dolly's eye and I threw it out the window with my goddamn bare hands and laughed at it. And I never saw the doll again. BECAUSE IT WAS PHOOONE!!!11!!! -- Very small revisions credited to 41488p Category:WHO WAS PHONE? Category:Shok ending Category:Collab Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Well, that was pointless.